Fury Meets Skye
by NothatRose
Summary: Director Nick Fury found Skye in The Hub. A sequel to Still Furious With Skye.


**Hey**,... **MayyPierce and aussieKayz **requested for a sequel where Skye and Fury meets at The Hub. I hope this is ok. Happy reading!

Just one thing. I hope I've got Agent Maria Hill's job title right. If I've made a mistake, tell me and I'll try to make things right. Thanks.

I owe you thank yous and shout outs. Hugs as an I.O.U?

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.

**Summary** : Fury meets Skye at The Hub.

xox

"Hey Girl! What are you doing down there?"

"Counting tiles. Now, I have to start all over again because you've made me lost count."

Skye replied as she looked up to Director Nick Fury standing on the floor above her. She saw his hand waved her away in an exasperated gesture before disappearing from the railing.

Skye was told to wait at the lobby of The Hub as Coulson, May and Ward went to meet Agent Hand at some upper Level which she was not cleared for entry. FitzSimmons had ran off after mumbling some unpronounceable technical terms. It wouldn't be so bad watching the countless Agents passing by if they all hadn't put on the same black suits. It's like being in an ant farm. Only difference, the Agents don't stop and touch feelers as they passed one another.

Skye was humming the song The Ants Go Marching as she stared at her own tapping, sneakered foot when two pairs of shoes came into her line of vision. One was a pair of men's dress shoes which were polished to perfection. The other was a pair of dark leather, mean-looking, seasoned, biker boots adorned with numerous buckles. Looking up, Skye found herself being stared down by two bald men.

"Nice shoes." Skye quipped as she rose from her seat. "Hi Mr Director, Sir. How's it going Agent Sitwell?"

"I'm fine. Thank you," Agent Sitwell dimpled as he replied her kindly.

Director Fury grunted before asking her, "What are you doing here?"

"Dad, Mom and the family robot are in some secret meeting. The twins are lost in some technical level. I'm supposed to wait here like a good puppy. Don't you have any fast food restaurants in here? Or a deli? I need food."

"You think this is some freaking mall?" Fury questioned her with his hands on his hips.

"I was thinking of an ant farm, actually."

"Agent Sitwell," Fury turned to the Agent by his side. "Find Coulson and tell him that I'm gonna take his puppy for a walk."

"Yes Sir," the Agent replied and with a clip nod at Skye, left to find Coulson.

"Did you just call me a puppy?" Skye gasped as she doubled her steps to keep up with Fury's lengthy strides.

He was on his phone but turned to ask Skye, "Are you on any special diet?"

"Only if you ask Simmons. And don't ask Ward. He makes me eat only disgusting healthy food disguised as junk."

Fury rolled his eye and turned away to finish his phone call.

"Where are we going?" Skye asked as they entered a lift.

"Coulson will be late. I'm taking you with me. Just in case you get bored waiting for the team, decides to wonder off on your own and gets lost. We don't exactly have a Lost and Found Department here."

Skye ignored his gibe. "Are you taking me on a tour around the The Hub?"

"Do I look like a Tour Guide to you?" Fury muttered as he punched in some numbers on the code pad.

"Does that mean, there is a possibility of you getting lost in Big Brother too? Even if you are The Director of this joint."

"The Hub is not a joint!" he snapped. "And before you ramble off with other questions, I'm taking you to my office."

"Don't I need to be blindfolded if you are taking me to your secret hideout?"

"A gag is more likely what you need."

"Funny. That's what the nuns back at St Agnes used to say," Skye quipped.

"Funny. How come that don't surprise me one bit?"

Skye rolled her eyes at his sarcasm and shot him a few questions, knowing that would irritate the Director. She found his exasperation comical.

"What do you have in your office? State of the art computer systems? A collection of game consoles hidden behind some fake wall? A walk-in closet filled with trench coats and boots? The latest tablet? How are you doing on your candy game? Want me to to help you on some levels?"

"You are not touching anything. And keep your hands off my damn candies!"

The lift chose that moment to open and it revealed a beautiful woman standing in front of it with a shocked expression.

"Don't ask," Fury mumbled to the woman as he strode out of the lift with a giggling Skye in tow.

"Welcome back, Sir," she said after a visible shake of her head.

"Hill," Fury acknowledged the woman. "Got what I asked for?"

"It's on the way Sir," she answered before turning to Skye. "Skye?"

"Yes. And you are Commander Maria Hill, the Deputy Director of - "

"You say 'joint' and you can kiss your dream of becoming an Agent goodbye." Fury told her.

"I was going to say S.H.I.E.L.D." Skye protested.

"Don't ask her to tell you what that stands for," Fury warned his Commander.

"But isn't that what we do?" Skye argued.

"What is it that we do?" Hill asked hesitantly.

"**S**ecure. **H**ide. **I**ncapacitate and **E**liminate **L**iable **D**isasters."

The Deputy Director's perfect eyebrow quirked before turning to her boss.

"I told you not to ask," he told her.

Skye held out her hand, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Ma'am."

"Agent Hand mentioned you," Hill smirked and shook Skye's hand.

"Oh no!" Skye groaned.

"Don't worry. From what I heard, you played a big part in Agent Coulson's rescue."

"It was all team work. No one messes with one of ours or leaves one of us behind."

"I'm glad you are on our side." Hill told Skye.

"Watch it," Fury said as he strode towards his desk. "Be any nicer to her, soon she'll start calling you DD and you'll end up buying her chocolates!"

"He's still sore that I thought of calling him DF," Skye whispered to Hill.

"DF?" Hill whispered back.

"Director Fury."

"Why's that?"

"Because it's rude."

"Because he is the Director?"

"No. Because DF sounds like deaf. Which he is not, even if he loves to yell and shout."

"I HEARD THAT!"

"See what I mean?"

xox

Earlier, after Hill had pointed her to join the Director in his inner office, Skye walked in to find the man on the phone. Fury had handed her a tv remote and pointed her to a shielded corner of his office as he continued his conversation on the phone. Skye was surprised to find a tv set, a comfy old recliner complete with a fluffy cushion and a faded woolen blanket, a worn coffee table and a side table stacked with well-thumbed books.

Skye was amused to find the corner decorated in a style that was far less high-tech than the main office. It reminded her of the tv room back in St Agnes. It showed a different side of the kick ass Directory sitting outside, yelling at some unfortunate person on the other end of the line.

A few minutes later, Skye was surprised when an Agent handed her a paper bag as she sat watching an animated show. Opening the bag after thanking the departing Agent, Skye squealed at it's content. She bounced at the sight of the juicy cheeseburger, chocolate cake and chocolate milkshake she found inside. Peering out of the small corner, Skye caught Fury's attention as he conversed with Hill. Skye mouthed her thanks and they both nodded before continuing with their conversation.

xox

An hour later, Agent Coulson appeared at the opening of the corner where Skye was reading a book.

"AC!"

"Ready to go?" Agent Coulson had to smile at the happy aura Skye projected.

"Yup," Skye rose and returned the book she was reading to it's rightful place. "How did the meeting go? Any interesting missions we'll be flying to?"

"I'll brief you once we get on the Bus."

"You know what?" Skye asked as she tidied the recliner before joining her boss.

"What?"

"Now I know what it feels like."

"To be in the Director's office?" Coulson asked as they walked towards Fury and Hill.

"No. Now I know what it feels like to have a Daddy pick me up from the babysitter." Skye told him cheerfully.

A snorted laugh emitted from the Deputy Director before she clamped her mouth and looked away.

"I'm no damn babysitter!" Fury burst from behind his desk.

"She is just playing you Sir." Coulson placated the glaring man.

Fury growled and pointed his finger at Skye.

"You. Don't let me find you loitering in the Hub again."

"I wasn't loitering. I was waiting for the team. Until you designated yourself as my babysitter."

"Babysitter my - "

"I bet you two dollars that the vein by the side of his head will twitch when he starts yelling," Skye whispered to Coulson as she stood a step behind him.

"That's it!" The Director raised his hands in exasperation. "Take that secret weapon of yours out of my office."

"Secret weapon Sir?"

"Put her in enemy hands and they will all go nuts!"

"Did he just compliment me?" Skye poked Coulson's back.

"Out!"

xox

"Hill?"

"Yes Sir?"

"Scheduled Coulson for a Level 7 meeting next week."

"Anything else?"

"Make sure the whole team show up."

"But Skye is not cleared for that Level."

"So?"

"Cheeseburger, dessert and shake."

"Don't forget the fries."

"Noted."

**THE END**

Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed that.


End file.
